Changes
by lovelyyy
Summary: Well, what if Bella chose to never jump off the cliff? What if Edward never came back? One year after Edward leaves, Bella becomes a vampire. Well, it's 25 years later, Bella's part of the Volturi, and they've got some visitors.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** _Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bella's a vampire now and all that good jazz. Review if you'd like me to update._

**Disclaimer:** _While my name may be Stephanie, it's not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore, all the characters are hers, I am simply just a fan letting my imagination run wild._

I'd been a vampire long enough to realize this life wasn't all I thought it would be. For the most part, the days are repetitive, drawn out, and boring, only very few times has changes this big come. But let's not get to that right now. How did I get this way, many would ask. Well, you see, it all started 25 years ago, one year after _he_ left me.

_It was unusually sunny today, odd for September. It just made today all that much worse. One year ago, he left. My angel, my love, my life. It's the sunny days that hurt the most, really. Days like these, I always remembered that first day in the meadow, the day where we **really **became us. I remember his beauty, his sparkling skin, the iciness of his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't keep in my tears anymore, and I let out a sob. I tried so hard to pry these thoughts from my head. "He doesn't love you anymore Bella, remember that." I said to myself quietly. _

_As I got up, and got ready for the day, I decided to do something stupid, something that would hurt me, yet I felt like I needed to. I decided to go to our meadow. I drove my truck down the highway, and felt a sense of dread fall over me. I don't understand why I'm doing this. I pulled my truck over, and started walking. I'd only been there once since..since..he left, but now I knew the way by heart. I trudged on, falling too many times to count. Damn gravity, it's going to be the death of me. I finally say the entrance ahead, and I slowed, something felt wrong..extremely wrong. I started walking again with hesitance, while my mind was screaming at me to turn back, to run as fast as I could, but I ignored it. I entered, and looked around. Nothing wrong..yet nothing right. _

_This place was nothing without him, nothing. I sunk down to my knees, and started sobbing. "WHY!" I screamed, "Why did you leave me? All I wanted was you, and I thought you wanted me too, why..why..WHY?" I demanded. What I heard next had me frozen in fear. "Well, well, well, wasn't that a nice little performance" A chilling voice asked me. No, oh god no. Victoria. _

_She stood in front of me, violent red hair blowing all around, red eyes menacing, sparkling in the sunlight. "It took long enough for me to escape those vile wolves, and now, I've got you." She started laughing. I knew I was going to die then. Stupid, stupid me. I should never have come here. "Aren't so brave now, are you?" She asked me mockingly. I couldn't say anything. I was still frozen in fear. "Cat got your tongue?" She asked. I gulped. "Wh-why are you d-doing th-thi-this?" I asked. "Your Edward killed my mate. He took my true love away from me, you really don't think I'm going to let him get away with that, now do you?" She said._

_What I said next was hard to say, but I said it anyway. "You're..too late. He's gone. He doesn't want me. It's not like it'd matter if you killed me or not." Ouch. Tears were streaming down my face now. "Oh, but it does" She said. "You see, I still want to avenge his murder, and you, you little human girl, are here, and why would I let this opportunity go to waste?" Oh crap, I thought. "Well, Isabella, I'm getting bored with all this chit-chat, so let's begin, shall we?" With that, she lowered herself down to my neck. I felt her razor sharp teeth sink through my skin, and I felt fire all throughout my veins. I screamed out in pain. I felt myself fading faster, only hoping that the job would soon be done._

I remember waking up, Victoria gone, me a vampire. I didn't understand how she could leave after wanting such revenge. It hit me then, I was alone. I couldn't go back to Charlie, or Renee, or Jake. I couldn't go back to Forks. I remembered _him _talking about Italy once..about the Volturi. So I made the long journey there, traveling by foot because I didn't have any money.

Aro, Marcus, and Caius welcomed me with open arms, and I became somewhat of a daughter to them. They were fascinated by me, for I was so different from other vampires. You see, I was powerful, extremely powerful. I could block off other vampires powers from me, and others too.

Now the day this change came was just like any other. I got dressed, did my makeup and hair, and got ready to go shopping. Yeah, I love shopping now. When you have an eternity to live, you realize shopping is one of the only fun things left. I walked out of my room, and ran to my father's chamber.

I usually knocked, because, well, you never know when there's something you really don't want to see going on. Like them feeding. I couldn't bear to watch them take another humans life. Yeah, I was a "vegetarian", I know what it's like to be an innocent human having your life stolen away. Well, if I had knocked, I would have not heard this conversation.

"Ah Caius, Marcus, our old friend Carlisle and his family is coming to visit." They looked up as I entered, shocked to see me there.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Crap. Crap, crap, crap. "What" I asked shakily. They knew my history with them, they knew how much it hurt to even think about them.

And now, 25 years later, the very people whom I never thought I would ever see again, and wasn't sure if I wanted to, were coming to the very place I lived.

Big surprise, indeed.

**Review if you want more. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Authors Note**: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Well, I'm not too sure that I like this one, it's in Edward's POV, but I felt like I should at least write some in his POV too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: While my name may be Stephanie, it's not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore, all the characters are hers, I am simply just a fan letting my imagination run wild.

If there really was such a thing as hell, it's where I've lived for the past 26 years. That's how long I've been without my Bella. Yet everywhere I go, I still see her face, I still smell her scent, I still hear her laugh. I was the biggest idiot on earth for leaving her, and by the time I couldn't stand being away from her any longer, it'd been too late. The memory of the day I found out she was killed played in my head over and over again, repeating itself constantly, always reminding me of what I left behind, of what I could have saved.

_I'd lost track of the days that I'd been laying here, on this dusty floor in this old abandoned house. My heart felt like it had cracked into a million pieces. I missed Bella. I missed her knowing eyes, her warm skin, her blush, her clumsiness..I missed everything. This past year has been pure torture. I wanted Bella to be human, I wanted her to live, but I couldn't bear being apart from her any longer. I needed her, I needed her bad. I need to go back. I don't care if I have to beg and plead down on my knees for days on end for her to take me back, I just needed to be near her, and hear her voice. I got up and started running, running as fast as I could, toward my family's house. I was going to tell them first, then go to Bella. The trip took one full day of running, but I never slowed, and I never stopped. I ran through the front door to see my family all sitting in the living room, looking up at me with grim looks on their faces, well, all of them besides Rosalie, she just looked happy. Then their thoughts rushed into my head all at once._

_I can't believe she's gone..I can't believe that I never even got to say goodbye..she was my best friend.._

_Thank god, now we don't have to worry about that little human any longer._

_Oh man..she was like a little sister to me. I'm really going to miss her._

_I blocked all their thoughts from my head then. "No.." I said quietly. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't. "Edward, I'm so sor-" Alice began. "NO!" I roared. "No. This is a really sick joke you know, really sick. I don't find it funny at all." I felt a wave of come rush over me. "Stop it Jasper" I snapped. "Edward," Carlisle began, "I'm sorry, but it's true. I'm so, so sorry." I stopped breathing then. I sunk down to my knees, and began sobbing. "How?" I asked. Then I started seeing it in my head._

_Bella walking through the woods. Going into our meadow. Screaming "why" down on her knees. Victoria. Victoria killing Bella. Bella cold and lifeless, lying in a pool of blood on the ground._

I'd been an empty void after that, rarely hunting, never talking to anyone. I sat in my room, and stared at my walls. Functioning just wasn't something I even bothered to do anymore, it didn't matter anyways. It was just another day when Carlisle walked into my room to talk with me. "Edward," he said, "We're going to Italy in a few days to visit Aro, Marcus, and Caius. I haven't seen them in a long time, so I decided we should all take a family vacation there." I didn't see why he was doing this. I wasn't going. All I wanted to do was sit here and stare, not go on some family vacation to see the vampire "royalty". "I'm not going" I said. He sighed, a sad expression on his face. "It's been 25 years Edward. I know how much you still love her, I know how much you hurt, but she wouldn't want you to be like this, and you know it. Please, just do this one thing for me, for Esme, for this family, do it for Bella." I comptemplated his words. It never even struck me that my current state would hurt my family this much. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want to hurt them anymore either. "Fine." I said. "I'll go."

I'd do it for my family; I'd do it for my Bella.

**Review if you want more! )  
**


	3. Chapter Three

**Authors Note: **This chapter makes me want to kick myself in the head. I just couldn't get the ending right, that's why I haven't updated in so long. :(

So..Thank you for the reviews, you guys are great. :) Anywho, I sort of forgot to write this in the last chapter, but pretend the **_Edwards POV chapter took place a few days ago_**, mmkay? I'd go back and fix it, but I haven't figured out how to do that yet.

Okay, so this is where I answer questions now.

**kaori's penombra:** Nah, Bella's a "vegetarian" vampire, it was said in the first chapter.  
**coolcatt002:** It's just because Carlisle hasn't seen them in a while. They don't know that Bella's there. They don't even know that she's alive.

**Disclaimer:** While my name may be Stephanie, it's not Stephenie Meyer, so therefore, all the characters are hers, I am simply just a fan letting my imagination run wild.

I think that if it were possible for me to faint, I'd definitely be out cold right now. It felt like the walls were closing in on me, and it felt like I was suffocating. I needed to get out of this room, and quick. "I'm sorry..but I..have to g-go." I ran out the door, and back to my room. I flopped down on my bed and just laid there. Why did they have to come here now, why did they have to come here at all?

Why must the past always come back to haunt you, especially the things that hurt the most? I could feel the tears I couldn't cry well up in my eyes. In that very moment, it was like I was human again. I felt fragile and weak, like anything could break me, like I could crumble any second.

I wish that I could turn back time and never move to that wretched little town. I could have stayed in Phoenix with my mother. I would have never had vampires after me, I would have never even been one..I would have never met him. That's the only downside, I would have never met him. _No, it's not a downside_ I told myself. If I never met him, I would have never endured this broken heart of mine. But then I would have never loved anyone as much as I loved him, as much as I still do. At least I don't think.

I wonder why love is so confusing, why it makes you feel like you're invincible while you have it, but once it's gone, it feels like you have a gaping hole in your chest, the pain becoming more excruciating with each passing day. How can someone make you feel so complete one day, and then break you the next?

If you were human, you would eventually forget that pain, you would find someone to fill that hole in your heart, you would move on. That person would eventually become some distant memory from your teenage years. You might see something that reminds you of them, or some time spent together, you might remember the pain, but then after a while, it would go away again. You'd have that other person to lean back on, to tell you that everything is okay.

But me? I'll always remember. I'm reminded of him on a daily basis. I remember every moment spent with him, every laugh, every smile, every kiss, every hug, everything. The pain would still be as intense as it was when I was human.

I sighed, and got up. I have all eternity to think, I might as well go do something less depressing. Maybe I'll go talk to Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Sure, Marcus and Caius were a bit on the quiet side, but Aro could always make me laugh. He's more of a father figure than Marcus and Caius were, and still, not very fatherly at all. I ran towards their chamber.

Now, here's the thing. You think I would have learned to knock by now, especially after what I heard this morning. I didn't want to walk in on hearing anymore conversations about them, I just didn't want to know. I pushed open the door, and what I saw wasn't what I expected.

There _they _were, him and his family, standing in the middle of the room, staring back at me with wide eyes, confusion written all over their faces.

**Woot. Go cliffhangers. Review if you want more. I'll try to update sooner next time too, I promise**.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Uhm. Yeah, wow. Didn't realize how long it's been since I updated. Almost a month. I feel bad. This time, i really do promise to update sooner.

**Disclaimer: **If my name was Stephenie Meyer, do you really think that I'd be writing fanfiction? Yeah, didn't think so...

**EDWARD'S POV**

I spent the plane ride, car ride, and walk to Volterra thinking about Bella. I did something that I rarely ever did; I imagined that she was here with me.

When we were on the plane, she sat next to me, holding my hand. At first, she was talking to Alice. Alice was excited about all the shopping that they could do in Italy, and all the clothes that she could buy to update Bella's wardrobe. Bella had a horrified look on her face, and that's when I decided to but in. I told Alice that she could talk about shopping later. Bella looked at me with a look of gratitude on her face. I laughed, it was quite funny how much she hated shopping, most teenage girls are obsessed with it. But Bella wasn't like most teenage girls. I took her face in my hand, and kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that. I won't ever leave you, I promise you." I told her. She smiled at me, and said. "I love you too. And you better not leave me, cause I'll kick your vampire butt." I laughed, and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. We spent the rest of the plane ride holding hands, and talking about everything.

During the car ride, Bella sat by the window. She was amazed at all the sights. She loved it here, and was glad we brought her. I still held her hand. Walking into Volterra, I wrapped my arms around her. I kept her as close to me as possible.

If only that could be true, if only my Bella could be here with me right now, then this would be perfect...minus the whole seeing vampire royalty thing, but if we weren't, it would.

But in all actuality, this is how it went. Every single man and woman that saw me and my family could not stop fantasizing about doing dirty things with us. Parents didn't do anything about their crying and screaming children, and I sat behind a man with extremely bad body odor.

During the car ride, Carlisle kept warning us about the Volturi, Emmett kept saying smart aleck remarks, Rosalie kept sighing, and Alice couldn't stop thinking about shopping. Esme was being motherly, and Jasper was quiet most of the time.

We met a vampire named Felix outside of where the Volturi lived, and he escorted us down the dark, dreary halls. When he led us past one room, I knew the smell. It smelt like Bella. I brushed it off though...It's impossible, Bella's...dead.

I felt my heart shatter. I loved her, I still do. Love. It's such a simple word, yet what you feel is so complex. Death. Such a short word, yet when someone you love dies, you feel like your world is crashing down, and you feel like you're suffocating under the pressure of the atmosphere. The pain of losing her was like no pain that I've ever felt before. I'd rather go through the pain of changing into a vampire again that to feel this pain.

We finally entered the room where Aro, Marcus, and Caius were at. It was quite large, and dark. The only light source coming from windows high above, and candles spread around the room. Everyone talked for a while, and I just sort of zoned out. I was quite well aware the Volturi could kill me if they wanted to because I wasn't paying attention, but I was okay with that. Maybe me dieing would be okay. If there was a heaven, I knew that's where my Bella would be, and maybe God would forgive me for all my sins and let me be with her again.

We'd been there for a few hours, when I smelt it again...the scent that smelt like Bella's. The door burst open, and I turned my head slightly. No, it couldn't be...

It was _Bella_.

**I really do love cliffies. I don't like this chapter. Ick. Reviews? Thanks**.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's note**: I'm in a writing mood. I **really** hope this chapter is better than the last one. I'm trying something different this time. Sortof..Edward and Bella's POV, all at the same time. **Edward's POV will be in_ ITALICS_, and Bella's will just be in regular. **I really hope you all do read this A/N, cause you might be a tidbit confused if you don't.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. If I did, why the heck would I be writing **fan**fiction?

My legs were rooted to the spot in the doorway, a wave of panic coming over me. I wanted to get away, away from them, away from this mess I just got myself into. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and foolishly might I add, looked up. I looked into those beautiful topaz eyes, the ones I love so dearly, the ones that belonged to him.

_In that moment, I didn't care about how she's here, or why she didn't come and find us. All I cared about that she was here. Bella, my sweet, beautiful, Bella, here in the flesh. I took in a sharp breath, amazed at how beautiful she is. She looked up, her coal black eyes gazing into my hazel ones with panic and fear._

I wanted to tear my gaze away, but his eyes held mine, and wouldn't let go. I don't know how long I stood there, but it seemed like hours, maybe even days. Aro said something, and suddenly snapped me out of my trance. "Wh-what?" I asked. " I said, come sit, and chat with us." Aro replied, a smile playing across his face. My eyes scanned the room, looking for a place to sit. It just so happened, the only spot open was on a small sofa, next to _him_.

_Her eyes flickered around the room, and landed on the spot next to me, the only seat left. She walked gracefully over to me, and plopped herself down on the couch, sitting as far away as possible. I wanted to scoot over, to close the space in between us. I tried to catch her gaze again, but she wouldn't look towards me. _

I could feel his eyes on me, willing me to look over. There's nothing more that I wanted to do than look into his eyes, I could do it all day. But the fear in me kept me from doing it. I feared once I looked, I wouldn't be able to stop, that I'd want him even more than I already do. He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you, he doesn't love you, I kept repeating to myself. Every second that passed, it felt like my heart was cracking a little bit more. I'm fairly sure that it was in a million tiny pieces, floating around inside my body, slowly breaking more and more until my heart was in pieces so small that they just dissolved.

_Why wouldn't she look at me? Maybe she did do as I wished for her when I stupidly left her so long ago. Could she have possibly gotten over me? Maybe she found someone to love, someone better than me. My dead, cold heart filled with pain. She doesn't love you, I thought. And it's your own damn fault._

"Bella," Aro said, "Why don't you show the kids to their rooms. Alice and Rosalie will be staying with you, while Emmett, Jasper, and Edward will be staying in the room across from yours." I didn't want to be alone with any of them. It was hard enough right now, just being in the same room as them with other people, but alone with them was not something I was ready for yet. "Have Felix do it." I replied, "Or better yet, how about **you** do it."

_Fear suddenly coursed through me. Doesn't she realize she could be killed for saying that? I saw a slight smile playing across Aro's lips, turning into a full grin. "Oh, Bella dear. Quite the temper you have there, huh? I'm talking to my old friend Carlisle, who I haven't seen in many, many years. Be a good girl, and do your father this one favor, please." Woah, back it up there a few seconds, did he just say father?_

I sighed, knowing that I would have to do this. "Fine," I replied, "and just to let you know, I hate you." That wasn't true, and by the growing smile on his face, I could tell he knew. My feet felt heavy, and I felt even more panic coursing through me. "Come on," I said. I waited until they all got up, and started running as fast as I could. All of a sudden, a hand gripped my arm, and stopped me.

_Alice pushed out ahead of us, running faster than I've ever seen her before, and quickly catching up with Bella. She grabbed her arm, causing Bella to stop, stumbling a little. She tried to free herself, but Alice wasn't letting go. "How?" She asked, confusion filling her voice. "How are you still alive? I saw you dead." I could tell by the look on Bella's face that this wasn't something she wanted to get into, especially with us. _

I looked down at the hand gripping on tightly to my arm, and then into the eyes of Alice. "It's none of your business." I snapped, sounding harsher than I intended. She flinched, and let go of my arm, sadness covering her face. I instantly regretted saying it, and wished more than anything that I could take it back.

_She turned around, and started running again, not so fast this time. She slowed even more, and came to a stop in front of two doors. "That's your room," She replied dully, "This is ours." She opened both doors, and walked into her own. Jasper, Emmett, and myself walked into our room, while the girls walked into Bella's. "It's weird huh, how she's actually alive." Emmett said, sitting down on his bed. I stood in the doorway, looking at the closed door across from me. "I mean, it's like, twenty five years, and then we just happen to come to Italy to visit the Volturi, and that Aro guy is calling Bella his daughter? I wonder how that happened." He said, staring up at the ceiling. A frown started to form on my lips, wondering the same thing. _

I went into my closet, and started pulling clothes off the racks. This is what I did when I was frustrated, I tore all the clothes off the hangers, and re organized them. My emotions were starting to get the best of me, and I collapsed on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

_I could hear faint sobs coming from the room across from ours, and my heart filled with sadness. I knew it was Bella, I could just tell. I wanted to rush to her, to hold her in my arms, to tell her that I'm here, and everything's okay._

I think what I needed most was him. I needed him to kiss me, and hold me, and never let go.

_I wanted to take away her pain. _

I wanted him to tell me that everything was fine.

_I love you, I whispered to her in my head, hoping someway she could hear me, and know it's the truth._

What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? I thought. Why don't you love me?

**So, did you like it? I'm not 100 sure if I do. I'm quite proud of myself though, sorta. It's longer, and out way sooner! )**


	6. Just an Author's Note!

Ahhh. I'm so sorry for the lack of update you guys! I've been sick, and busy, and stressed a lot lately. And when I was in the mood to write, I either had writers block, or wasn't able to get onto the computer.

But the good news is, I've got about a page and a half written already, and I promise to post it tomarrow, the day after at the latest.

And yes, I am going to continue with this story. It's no where near being close to done! I've already got a sequel planned, and I'm not even half way done writing this story! J

So, once again, I'm so sorry. But this next chapter is going to be EXTRA long!

x3Stephanie


	7. AN

So it's been a year since my last update, but i just thought i would let you all know, that there is an update for Changes coming soon! I'm working on a chapter right now, and it's going to be longlonglonglonglong, kay?

Sorry for all of you that do read and like my story that i have taken so long to update. Just a lot of family stuff, i had a social life for a few months, and school, got in the way of me updating this, or even being able to sit down and write.

So, within the next week, i will have a new chapter up.

-S


	8. OMG AN UPDATE? NO WAY!

So this is my apology to you guys. It's been _2 years_ since I last updated (holy crap, that's a long time).

Sorry this isn't the update that some of you want, but I figure it's better to let you guys know that I will update, then never know at all, right?

I have a lot of stuff writen for this story, but rereading over made me realize it's all crap. The chapters I have up currently even make me cringe.

So, the update might not be this week, or this month, but hopefully it will be soon enough for you all who read this.

Junior year was totally crazy, and I actually had a social life for a while, but now I'm doing Independant study and I'm a total homebody now.

Life is still crazy, but i'd really like to finish this story.

xoxo,

Stephanie


End file.
